Ability power
Ability Power (AP) is a champion statistic that increases the effectiveness of most abilities. It stacks additively. Effects that benefit from ability power receive a bonus based on a certain percentage of a champion's current ability power. For example, if a spell deals 100 damage and a champion has 50 ability power, the spell's damage will increase by 10. In-game, spell descriptions do not display the percentage, but do display the resulting bonus; the previous example would display as 100 . Ability power has a theoretical gold value of per unit. This means that is the most efficient AP core item, with a gold/AP ratio of . The costs of these stats are always offset by increased final costs of their upgraded items. Increasing Ability Power Items Specific to * * * * Champion Abilities Note: Only the ability power buffs of these abilities are shown here. To read more information on each of these abilities, follow the links to their champions' pages. * grants him ability power for 25 seconds. * passively generates souls for him to collect, with each soul collected permanently granting ability power. * permanently grants him 1 ability power whenever he hits an enemy champion with an ability, and 5 ability power whenever he scores a champion takedown. * grants ability power equal to % of his bonus health}}. Runes * * * * * * * * * * Neutral Buffs * grants % ability power}}. * grants up to (among other bonuses) for 3 minutes. Trivia * The ability with the largest is , with a maximum AP ratio of counting initial cast of and the target taking damage from all 45 ticks of aura damage ( per tick). * The second and third bounces of scale exponentially, however the low base ratio means it will not beat other spells at normal levels of AP. * , , , , , , , , , , , , , , have no abilities or innate effects that scale with ability power. ---- ''Last updated: November 10th, 2017, patch V7.22'' * Aside from and (or with ) who may obtain theoretically infinite ability power due to their respective passive effects; one of the highest attainable ability power by a playable champion on Summoner's Rift is a level 18 with . * ** ** ** ** * ** ** Three buff ** (from the ) * ** ** Three ** ** ** (consumed) * AP: ** Items = 3}} + + }} + = AP}} *** AP = 80 + ( + + + ) = AP}} ** Runes = + + + = ** Buffs = + = ** AP Multiplier = 1 + }} + }} = *** AP = ( |Items}} + + ) = AP}} ---- ''Last updated: November 10th, 2017, patch V7.22'' * The highest attainable ability power by a playable champion at level 1 is on thanks to his passive, . * ** ** ** ** * ** * AP: ** Items = = ** Buffs = = AP}} *** AP = ( + ) = AP}} ** Runes = + + = *** AP = + |Buffs}} + = AP}} cs:Ability power de:Fähigkeitsstärke es:Poder de habilidad fr:Puissance pl:Moc umiejętności ru:Сила умений zh:法术强度 Category:Magic champion statistics